The Angel War
by pYrimidhead
Summary: A war has started with the one thing everyone worshipped, God. pls R
1. The Second War Begins

This story is made of many elements from games, such as silent hill, starcraft and many more. I don't own any of them

Chapter one: The second war starts

"In the beginning, people had nothing 

there body's ached and there hearts held nothing but hatred 

they fought endlessly but death never came 

they despaired, stuck in the eternal quagmire 

a man offered a serpent to the sun and prayed for salvation 

a women offered a reed to the sun and asked for joy 

feeling pity for the sadness that had overrun the earth, God was born from those two people 

God made time and divided it into day and night 

God outlined the road to salvation and gave people joy 

and God took endless time away from the people 

God created beings to lead people in obedience to her 

the red God, Ghochalabara 

the yellow God, Lobsalive 

many gods and angels 

finally God set out to create paradise where people would be happy just by being there 

but there God strength ran out and she collapsed 

all the worlds people grieved this unfortunate event 

yet God breathed her last 

she returned to the dust, promising to come again 

so God hasn't been lost 

we must offer our prayers and not forget our faith 

we wait and hope for the day when the path to paradise will be opened"

That is what the people believe, The only thing they can believe and hope for...Paradise.

15 years ago, an army of "Angels" arrived on this planet. Our previous technology was useless against them, We realized simple mortal technology wouldn't harm the "Holy Ones" as many called them, so many turned to Religion to aid them. But none of the Holy books told them how to kill the ones they called our saviors. But one Religion, a Cult, name unknown, had very unusual but effective ways to kill them. By worshipping their god, darkness filled their guns. Darkness is the only thing that can harm The Holy Ones. But what they didn't realize was... they were falling into there trap...

"Damnmit John, leave it!" Morgan yelled. John was lugging a very large case he had found on this desert region. He believed it had some information regarding an enemy attack. Morgan turned around to see where John was, and saw an angel approaching him."Shit! John turn around! There's one behind you!" John turned around and immediately started firing in all directions, shouting in a barbaric way, eyes closed tight. "Come on John! He's dead, hurry!". He opened his eyes to see a bloody mess in front of him, He immediately turned around and dashed for the dropship. He could here the clatter of the Goliath Walkers firing away at the Angles. He and the rest of the squad finnaly made it to the dropship, and he felt it immediately initiate take off. He sat down, tired and shaken. He looked out the window, and saw Battlecrusiors Coming down, this started as a simple recon mission, and now is a war. John sighed, glad this mission was over. He looked at his Battle suits status, and it was In caution. "Hey, Its your turn John" Morgan shouted. John muttered "Damn, I hate writing the report..."


	2. The Report

Chapter 2: The report

December 14

Year 2013

Military I.D.: 1008923

Accessing Information on I.D. #:1008923......

Welcome Back John, said a woman's voice

"I'm here to file a field report on the mission "Recon 2"

Accessing Military Network....

On screen a symbol appears, it is a circular symbol, with a smaller one inside. It contains a large triangle in the center. And in between the two circles, there are many symbols that resemble heliographs . The mission "Filing Cabinet" as many people call it, appeared. A blank document appeared as well. 

Mission 2

Codename "Into the hive"

Type: recovery

The mission started at 9:20 AM. When we arrived, no angles were in sight, we figured they were sleeping. We moved in to continue the mission. This appeared to be an older, unprotected city, fallen pray to them. We went forward, trying to ignore the rotting corpses surrounding us. The item we were searching for was a data file, containing blueprints on a charged particle Ion cannon. The government tried to hide the blueprints in a less obvious place, but didn't realize an angel hive was nearby. This city looked probably how many people probably pictured Hell. After about an hour of searching through the carnage, we finally found something. But near it, was an unusual object. It seemed to be living, so Justin decided to open fire, assuming it was hostile. The beast awoke, and that's when the mission got catasphrophic. Hundreds of angles now knew we were here. From a distance, it looks like a blanket of darkness, all heading for our little squad. That's when I grabbed the mysterious object, and instantly spun around and made a mad dash for the dropship. But halfway there something happened. It seemed like a Nuke went off behind us, so we immediately dived for the nearest shelter. There was no intense heat, but just a bright flash and a shockwave that leveled the city to a barren wasteland. We emerged to find no angles in sight. Relived, we started back towards the ship, when a rumble that shook the Earth, stopped us. We turned around to see the army of angles had reappeared and was heading for us again, they had apparently burrowed underground. That's when Morgan ordered an air assault. As we were dashing back to the ship, I was ambushed by a flying class angle. I quickly killed the beast, and quickly started for the ship. They were lifting off when I got there, I was almost left behind. As we lifted off I could see Battlecurisers entering the Frey below.

Log end.

As John was filing the report, a very bright flash, similar to the one before, shown through the small window next to him, His visor immediately activated a protective shield, to protect him from the intense light. He looked outside to see Thousands of angels melting under the intense heat. After a few minutes or so, all that was visible was a bloody mess that once was a pursuing army from hell. John dozed off after about 30 minutes in flight. He had the same dream he has every night….


	3. unrealted update

UPDATE:

not related to the plot but news i have recently been reading the evangelion seriese and i think i should inform you all that this story has nothing at all to do with it, i did not know that the enemies in the evangelion were called angels, the angels in my storie are compeltly different


End file.
